Mountain Shrine
The Mountain Shrine is a trail in the Chim Foo Tribe in Monkey Quest. The Mountain Shrine is one of the most sacred locations for the Chim Foo. Until the recent arrival of Ka's servants, it was the site of many celebrations and offerings throughout the year. A massive statue of the Monkey King is the centerpiece of the shrine and its most distinct feature. Dating back many years, it has fallen into cracked disrepair since the monsters overran the area. Perhaps you can liberate this holy place and earn the admiration of the Chim Foo Tribe. Enemies *Rock Crawlers *Bombirds *Shadow Crawlers *Spawners *Shadow Dragons *Mist Dragons Trail Quests The Intuition Scroll - Wisp needs you to find the Intuition Scrolls in the Mountain Shrine. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP Seeing the Invisible - Master Shade needs you to defeat Mist Crawlers in Mountain Shrine and report back to Wisp. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Novice Ninja Tunic The Stealth Scroll - Wisp needs you to find the Stealth Scroll in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Magical Smoke - Find some Magical Smoke on the Chim Foo Rooftops. Then, use it at the Monkey King Statue in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP Lotus Pocus - Master Smoke needs you to find a Lotus Flower at the Mountain Shrine and then use it at the Monkey King Statue. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Origami For Kuro - Kuro wants you to find the Origami Paper Crane in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Leather Scrap OR Aloe OR Oak Branch The Hungry Scout - Miko wants you to deliver a Hot Meal to Koni in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP & Lucky Sling The Other Hungry Scout - Koni wants you to deliver the Hot Meal to his brother Chiwa in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP & Novice Ninja Hat Lost Dolls on the Way - Miko wants you to deliver the Dolls to the Mailbox in Mountain Shrine. Reward: 50 Bananas/750 XP Kuro's Daily Quest - Kuro wants you to defeat the lonely Mist Crawler atop the Mountain Shrine. Reward: 120 Bananas/1800 XP Intangible Jade - Find the Jade Comb in Anchor Falls. It is rumored to be invisible. When you find it, take it to the Monkey King Statue. Reward: 130 Bananas/1950 XP Tips & Hints Hot Under the Collar - A new obstacle to watch out, dark vents blast forth with jets of fire, roasting unsuspecting monkeys wandering under or in front of them at the wrong time. Time your sprints and scurry past when safe, remembering that they often protect bananas or treasure. More Than Meets The Eye - Don't panic if you sense some invisible monster at the very edge of your vision; your eyes probably aren't playing tricks on you. To survive amidst the stealthy Chim Foo, some monsters have adopted a terrifyingly effective camouflage. Don't get caught off guard running into one of these beasts. Their shimmering outline is a giveaway to well-trained Chim Foo scouts. Remember that until you get the Scrying Orb, there's no way to turn them visible, and therefore cannot be defeated. Category:Locations Category:Chim Foo Trails Category:Trails